Vacationing
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: After finally putting her vacation time into use, Inspector Fox takes a vacation by going to the beach. But what happens when she meets her thieving twin at the same beach? -oneshot-


**Author's Note: ** A quick one shot between Ramona and her older sister. With them being on opposing sides of the law, the two sisters never have a chance to talk without having a shock pistol and laws between the two. So what happens when the two meet on vacation?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own my character, Ramona Bandicoot

_Please read and review and let me know what you think of it! (:_

Vacationing

I yawned as I stretched myself out on my beach chair. After working non-stop for almost six months trying to catch that blasted raccoon but to no avail, I decided that I would put my vacation time to use and relax. I chose to go to the beaches along the coast of Australia; the place where my twin sister and I were born and raised for a few years. I sighed at the thought of my sister. With us being on opposite sides of the law we never got the chance to talk anymore without tension or the threats of prison time showing up in out conversations. When we were kids and before out parents divorced, we usually spent the day out side playing with our other siblings or taking family trips down to the beach. But since she followed my fathers footsteps and became a thief and I followed my mother and became an officer for Interpol, those memories slowly became smaller and harder to remember.

I slid my sunglasses on over my snout as the sun became brighter and warmer. I let my arms lay flat on the arm rests as I attempted to tan my fur a littler darker than it already was. Being half Spanish, my fur was already an orange color but I always enjoyed going to the beach and tanning. I heard the chair next to me become occupied by an unknown person and I was surprised to see who it was after I looked. To my surprise, my younger twin, Ramona Bandicoot, had just unknowingly sat down not even four feet from me. Ramona, like myself, was clad in nothing but a bikini and a pair of black sunglasses and was hazily relaxing in the beach chair. As usual, her black hair was pulled up high on her head and I assumed she was also deciding to take some time off.

"Ramona?" I asked after sitting up in my chair. He head turned in my direction and her ears instantly perked. She slid her sunglasses down to the bottom of her snout before staring directly at me.

"Carmelita?" she gave a small smile before it was washed away quickly with her next question, "You're not arresting me, are you?"

"No, I'm not on the job at the moment so as far as I know, you are a simple beach patron."

"Thanks," she said though a chuckle, "so what brings you to an Australian beach all the way from Paris?"

"Finally putting my vacation time to use, what about you?"

"Vacationing, being a thief takes a lot of energy," she laughed quickly, "and it's about time you took a break. You've been on my tail since Switzerland."

"No, I've been chasing Cooper's tail, not yours. You just happen to get in the middle of things."

"Oh, I get it," she said sarcastically, "now I'm not good enough to chase?" we shot a glance to each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Do you remember when we were kids and Mom and Dad would take us down to the beach and we could just have care free days?"

"I was just thinking about that actually." I hazily let my tail swing around my chair.

"I miss those days. There was no tension or threats of being arrested. But, I didn't want to be a cop and you didn't want to be a thief so I guess everything happens for a reason." I nodded in agreement.

"Things aren't that bad though," I mentioned. Ramona raised an eyebrow from behind her glasses.

"How so?" I brushed the hair from my face before continuing.

"I mean, it's not like the twelve of us never see each other. Yeah, we're usually running from each other and there is a threat of prison time, but we could be isolated.

"True. It could be worse," he voice trailed off and we both sat in silence for a few moments. The silence was broken when a flock of seagulls landed between the two chairs and started searching through our bags. After swatting the squawking birds off our belongings and getting things back in order, we spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about what we did when we were kids and what we did now. She went into explanation on why she was stealing the crystals from the museums across Europe and I almost agreed with what she was doing. Even though I lived with my mother after the divorce, I still missed my father. She was stealing them so she could seek vengeance for him and put a stop to Dr. Cortex. I knew that eventually my squadron and I would be pulled into that situation, but since we were still with the law, out job was to arrest them for thieving. Even if I almost agreed with what she was doing.

After the sun had started to set and my sister and I had left the beach, I returned to my hotel room; satisfied with being able to spend the day with my sister. I hope that his would happen again soon but also have the other siblings that I did see that often there too. But for now, I was happy with just seeing my twin without having to threaten to arrest her.

_And once again, I know I put this in almost everything I post, but for information on my character, please read the story How They Met and that'll give you full information._


End file.
